


Scaredy Cat

by justdk



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Gentleness, Kissing, M/M, Movie Night, POV Noah Czerny, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk
Summary: Noah and Ronan watch a scary show and Ronan comforts Noah
Relationships: Noah Czerny/Ronan Lynch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Scaredy Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [tumblr post](https://dkafterdark.tumblr.com/post/615618060258312192/bro-lets-watch-a-horror-movie-together-bro-you)

They were on Ronan’s bed, backs slumped against the wall and thighs touching, Ronan’s laptop a warm weight balanced precariously on their knees.

It was late, late and the room was hideously, horrifically dark, the creeping dark that sometimes made Monmouth feel like a haunted house. Noah pressed closer to Ronan, cold fingers wrapped around his wrist, tangling in the leather bands.

On the laptop a girl in a nightgown skittered into the shadows of the attic, startling the unfairly attractive priest and making him trip and fall on his ass. Noah jumped, upsetting the laptop.

“Shit!” Ronan cursed and grabbed for it, pulling it over onto his thighs. The light from the screen cast strange shadows on his face. He was beautiful but a little intimidating in the eerie glow.

“Sorry,” Noah murmured and pulled his knees up under his chin, his hands balled into tight fists and cradled against his chest. If he was alive he knew that his heart would have been racing from the jump scare and from Ronan’s proximity.

“I told you it would be too much for you,” Ronan complained. He wrapped his arm around Noah’s shoulder and pulled him in until Noah’s head was resting against Ronan’s chest. For all that Ronan didn’t seem to be scared by the show his heart was still beating fast. Noah focused on that soft sound instead of the screen. He closed his eyes and breathed in time with Ronan – he didn’t need to but he wanted to. Ronan’s fingers trailed down his arm and Noah shivered, curling in tighter, closer.

“Are you cold?” Ronan asked. Noah peeked up at him and nodded. “Here.” Ronan paused the show and pushed the covers back and moved some pillows around, pilling them up against the wall. Noah followed Ronan’s lead and nestled down against the pillows and let Ronan pull the blankets over their heads. The laptop was also tucked under the covers.

“This is like a pillow fort,” Noah whispered and Ronan laughed quietly. Their legs brushed together and Noah reached for Ronan’s hand, twining their fingers together. “For bravery,” he said, though Ronan hadn’t asked. 

“Scaredy cat,” Ronan teased. Again he put his arm around Noah until they were cuddled together. He tapped the laptop and the show started.

Noah had never been a lover of horror when he was alive and he definitely was not a fan now that he was dead, especially not for something like this, about demons and exorcists. Well, the exorcists were fine, like literally, they were both very nice to look at. But the demon possession made his skin crawl. He wasn’t sure how Ronan, a believer, could stand it. Maybe he was just watching for the priests, too.

On the screen a demon-possessed child wailed, body twisting in unnatural ways while the priest shouted and threw holy water. Noah ducked his head, pressing his face to Ronan’s neck. Ronan patted the back of his head and kept his hand there even after the scene was over, his fingers brushing through Noah’s hair and tickling against his scalp. Noah sighed happily and gave up on watching. He shifted slightly, getting into a more comfortable position, and draped an arm over Ronan’s stomach, their hands still joined. Ronan kissed the top of his head absently and stayed like that, his cheek resting on top of Noah’s head.

By the time the episode had ended they were both lying almost completely flat on the bed, their limbs tangled together. Ronan shut the laptop and pushed it aside. He turned onto his side so that he was facing Noah. It was dark under the covers; the only light a dull intermittent pulse from the laptop. Ronan stroked Noah’s cheek with the back of his knuckles, his eyes looking sleepy and soft.

“Will you be able to get to sleep?” Ronan asked, his voice hushed.

“Never,” Noah replied solemnly.

“You should stay here tonight,” Ronan said. He sounded casual but Noah could feel his racing heart. “I’ll keep you safe from the big bad demons.”

He was teasing but Noah couldn’t help but feel a sharp pang. If anyone needed protecting from demons it was Ronan, not him.

“Okay.” Noah scooted closer until they were sharing the same pillow, their noses nearly touching. “I won’t be afraid if I’m with you.” 

“Noah.” Ronan cupped his cheek, his hand trembling slightly. His breath was warm on Noah’s lips.

Noah closed his eyes and tilted his head, his lips meeting Ronan’s, and kissed him as sweetly as he knew how. When he drew back it was Ronan who was shaking. He wrapped both arms around Noah and drew him tight against his chest, against the furnace of his skin and the rapid song of his heart. The second kiss was longer than the first, as was the third.

By the time Ronan drifted into sleep Noah had forgotten about the show and had lost count of all their many, many kisses. He was high on Ronan’s lively warmth and boundless affection, drifting as close to _alive_ as was possible for a ghost like him. He watched Ronan sleep and smoothed a cool hand over his chest. He closed his eyes and pretended that he could join Ronan in his dreams and protect him from the demons. “Sweet dreams,” he whispered. 

**Author's Note:**

> the show referenced is The Exorcist and is about all I can handle for horror (confession: I'm in it for Father Tomas/Marcus)
> 
> you can find me on tumblr @dkafterdark


End file.
